


Squirting Anthem

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [10]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Worldsfool asked: I just gotta know. I gotta. Rereading your stuff and on Mad-Slashes. I have to ask. How would Wrench react to eating out LowRes and getting her to squirt? I know cocky is his default setting but paint this naught scene out for me.A/N: Posting from Tumblr because I like having everything in one medium. <3See tags for warnings. Mmhmm. Heed the warnings.





	Squirting Anthem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorldsFool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsFool/gifts).



Three times - three fucking times. One after the next, after the next and that fucking third one was so good it nearly hurt. The fast fucking of Wrench’s fingers never stops, his tongue slices back and forth, up and down; lips sucking rough and relentless and all too happy to ruin himself right between your open thighs.

It’s been going on for over thirty minutes now.

Every time his jaw gets sore, or his tongue goes lax, Wrench just spits on his thumb and keeps rubbing the engorged bundle of nerves, fingers never slowing down. The cocky, shit-eating grin on his face when he takes a ‘break’ is just as hot as it is annoying but you’re not gonna say anything… not while he’s being oh so fucking generous with the orgasms right now.

Who would have thought dumping a shit load of cocain in the bay would get him so horny.

“Wanna give me another before the epic fucker'ing begins?!” He asks, sounding way too amped to be sober - way too focused. Maybe he slipped one of Josh’s pills… because this was like getting reamed by a pussy eating machine.

His fingers shove upwards inside your slick cunt, making you sob and tip your hips down over his spread thighs, thinking that he might as well be half machine with all the metal in and on him.

The hand with the spiked brace is working between your thighs; red cuff sliding around his wrist as his fingers fuck and curl harder, dragging upwards, triggering something fuzzy and… not normal.

You twitch and jerk, feeling so weak and overstimulated and a little nervous at the growing feeling not unlike the others starts to build and build. The truck bed he has you both in bounces on its tires with the motions of his finger fucking.

Wrench has spoiled you, and these orgasms are making you greedy for more even if it’s gonna hurt tomorrow. Even if you’re at your limit, you still want more.

Wrench licks his shiny lips, making a show of wiggling his red-abused tongue above you, curling it lewdly until you nod and lift a very shaky knee up and open, silently asking for another and boy does the anarchist deliver!

Wrench grunts like someone about to dive in for a rich meal and shoves his mouth back over your wet flesh. His tongue flattens, swipes up and forms a rigid point under the swollen nub of your clit, and it’s too much. Coupled with the urgent thrusting of his fingers, three thick digits about as good as a cock and more dextrous, and that tongue swiping back and forth at a pace that’s mind-numbingly good, you feel it start to flood. Some wild sensation that spreads all around, curling around your temples and shooting down your spine. It pools in your gut and it feels like-

“Wait-wait… Wrench stop!” But it’s too late, and you’re half screaming and choking, and the feeling is running down your thighs, through the nerves in your fingers and swallows you up in one gulp. It’s the best fucking orgasm you’ve ever had but the sudden sound of fluids gushing and soaking your inner thighs - droplets decorating the side of your knees - makes tears of mortification burn down your cheeks.

Wrench pulls on your clit, forming a seal with his lips and sucks hard enough that twinkle lights clutter your vision. Everything feels raw, dense and… moist… ugh… and just thinking about that word and the wet squelch around Wrench’s fingers it gonna make you start fucking crying even if it’s feeling fucking amazing.

You must have sobbed, and not the good kind, because Wrench stops, pulls back and sucks a drop of fluid off his lower lip before cupping your damp cheek in one clammy hand, “Hey… hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I-I-” you try, but you can’t say it.

Everything feels so damn good but his hoodie is dark with moisture and that just makes the shame sink in even further. For a second you wanna smack him in the chest, tell him off but Wrench just rubs his thumb down your cheek, drawing away a stray tear and smiles like he’s the happiest mother fucker in the world.

“Yeah, I’m just that stellar at the sex stuff. I told you I was gonna blow your mind, and guess I tapped into the mainline, am I right?” His enthusiasm is so infectious that you find yourself smiling; shy and still thunderstruck.

Against your chin, Wrench gives you a hot lick and goes in for a sloppy kiss under your jaw. Along the line of your throbbing artery, he shudders a sigh and growls, “… fucking shit, you have any idea how hard I am right now? That - fuck - that was soooo hot… pretty sure I could break diamonds with this boner.”

You’re still out of sorts from the experience. For sure your damp and it feels kinda gross, especially when Wrench bumps his jean-clad erection between your legs and the cold, wet denim freezes the hot, raw skin of your cunt, but there are worse things, and he liked it. He fucking liked it? Rolling your eyes, because of course, he would - he’s Wrench - you deflate, legs splayed open and count yourself lucky that you figured out what Wrench could make you do in the back of a truck bed, in an empty storage hangar and not a bed or the communal sofa back at HQ.

“For the record,” you sigh as his mouth runs super happy kisses down your neck, “this is both the most humiliating and most fuck-awesome thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Pffff,” Wrench blows a weak raspberry between your neck and shoulder, getting a messy giggle and kick out of you before he’s eagerly unbuttoning his jeans, freeing his cock while telling you - in all his bloodless brained glory - why you have nothing to be ashamed of and how he was gonna go out and get plastic wrap and towels and all sorts of stupid shit so he could spend whole evenings making you… ugh… squirt…

You loved him and all, but if you thought Wrench had a fat head before, it’s gargantuan now. He’s only gonna be so humble after this before you throw something hard at his face and holy shit - “If you tell Marcus about this, you are so fucking dead, dude.”

“Tell Big M?” he laughs, fisting his cock between your legs dangerously and with the smuggest of grins, eyes shining like a fucking supernova, Wrench tells you in all seriousness, “I’m gonna compose an anthem, hack WKZTV, and then all shall know of my prowess - that I! Wrench! - made the incredible, beautiful ragga muffin LowRes squ-”

Luckily for you, all it takes is a handful of his ass, a jerk of your hips and the swift hilt of his cock inside your swollen cunt to shut him the fuck up. You don’t wanna hear the ‘s’ word for at least the next twenty-four hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
